


Paradise

by ShelltacularWingedQueen (MrsVisyakSinger)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/pseuds/ShelltacularWingedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo is taken to paradise by a certain Timestress. Leo/Renet, smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

Against the backdrop of the serene Central American jungle, The Timestress was a goddess; the type of goddess that could have anyone, man or beast, trembling at her feet if she pleased. However, a certain goodness in her azure eyes hinted that she would never do such a thing, but, the fact that she really could if she wanted to was all that much more a turn on to Leonardo.

 

“So, do you like what you see?” Renet asked, her cheeks blushed a rosy pink and despite the subtle hint of embarrassment she was feeling, she made no effort to try and cover any of her beauty.

 

“Very much,” Leonardo put his hands on her shoulders and couldn't help but stare at her.

 

To call the Timestress a Barbie doll was inaccurate and an insult if anything. Renet was curvaceous and all natural, not some plastic toy.

 

No, this busty blonde was real and she was all Leo's. Knowing that their time was measured, Leonardo led the way into a shallow pool not too far away.

 

As usual, the Fearless Leader had a plan set into place but, that plan might not hold up for much longer.

 

“Mmm...” Renet kissed him, “Leo, I dunno when we're gonna see each other again and I can't just...I can't like, go on waiting to see you again...I mean, the last time I saw you all we did was make-out.”

 

Leo smiled at that, it was a wonder that his brothers didn't catch on to his and Renet's relationship when they had been trapped with the dinosaurs. Of course, they considered themselves lucky in that aspect because if they had been caught having sex the way they were almost caught showering together, well, they never would have heard the end of that. But, that was why they hadn't taken their relationship to that level yet.

 

“What did you have in mind?” Leo wore a cunning smirk, the strategist in him was coming to the surface.

 

The Timestress pressed her body even closer to his and could now feel the bulge in Leo's lower plastron, “I wanna make love to you Leo, and like, I don't think I can wait much longer.”

 

Taking this chance to kiss her, Leo realized that both of couldn't wait any longer.

 

“I'll go slow,” Leo assured her, despite Renet's sureness in wanting to go all the way, Leo knew that she'd never done this before.

 

“Ah...” Renet's eyes rolled back in her head as Leo filled her, “Leo...oh, Leo!”

 

A rhythm was found quickly, Leonardo's brown eyes locked with the sapphire eyes of The Timestress; this was it.

 

This was love, being joined together as one.

 

While Leo knew he could go for a while, this sudden excitement of finally being with the right girl was proving to be almost too much to bear.

 

“Oh...T-Tardis...L...Leo...LEO!”

 

“Renet!”

 

As they cried out in pleasure, it dawned on them that they could scream as loud as they pleased in this jungle. No one would hear them and nothing would disturb them.

 

They went another round before tiring out and falling asleep cuddled together in this pool of tropical water. While Leonardo knew that Renet probably wouldn't be in his arms when he woke up, all that mattered was that they had solidified their bond as lovers and that even though Leo was here to become a better leader, Renet had given him a much needed break by taking him to paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on my DA account however, it will no longer be once I move all of my others to here. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, Renet refers to 'God' as Tardis as in like, the big blue time box; I took creative license plus, I figure she would. Anyway, thank again for reading!


End file.
